how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blitzgiving
Blitzgiving ist die zehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 22.11.2010 in den USA und am 05.10.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Am Tag vor Thanksgiving ist Ted aufgeregt, da er zum ersten Mal Gastgeber einer Thanksgivingfeier für seine Freunde sein wird. Zu diesem Anlass hat er einen speziellen Truthahn mit einem kleineren Truthahn gefüllt, den er "TrutTruthahnHahn" nennt. Als er dabei ist, die Bar früher zu verlassen, sagen seine Freunde, er solle bleiben, da er sonst den "Blitzfluch" abbekommen wird. "Der Fluch des Blitzes" ist ein Fluch, dem ihr alter Collegefreund Steve Henry zum Opfer gefallen war. Jedes Mal, wenn Steve den Raum verlässt, geschieht etwas wundervolles und unglaubliches, dass Steve immer verpasst, was ihn sehr deprimiert. Der "Blitzfluch" tauchte das erste Mal bei Matt Blitz auf, einem Studenten aus den 60ern, der den Fluch dann bis hin zu Steve weiterreichte. Ted verlässt die Bar trotzdem. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Ted auf und findet seine Wohnung völlig zerstört vor. Alle seine Freunde haben in der Wohnung übernachtet, inklusive Steve und Zoey, die in der Badewanne geschlafen hatte. Zoey verlässt kurz darauf die Wohnung, jedoch ist Ted sauer auf seine Freunde, da sie sich mit seiner Erzfeindin angefreundet haben. Lily erklärt, dass Zoey in die Bar kam, als Ted ging und sie anfangs versucht hatten, gemein zu Zoey zu sein, sichschließlich aber mit ihr angefreundet hatten und mit ihr und Steve einen tollen Abend verbracht haben: Robin hatte auf der Tür von Teds Ofen getanzt, wodurch diese abbrach, Marshall hatte ein Foto von seinem Penis via MMS an einen völlig Fremden (namens "Schwengeltyp") geschickt, Lily war mit Hilfe von Teds Butter durch das Stockwerk seiner Wohnung geschlittert und seine Freunde hatten ein Spiel namens "Die Gentlemen" erfunden, bei dem man einem anderen einen Hut auf den Kopf wirft. Ted realisiert, dass er nun der Blitz ist. Da Teds Ofen kaputt ist, suchen die Freunde nun einen Ort, wo sie den "TrutTruthahnhahn" zubereiten können. Jedoch besitzt Barney thumb|left|400pxkeinen Ofen (nur eine Kartonattrappe), in der Nähe von Marshalls und Lilys Wohnung gab es eine Abwasserrohrexplosion und in Steves Küche lungern Katzen herum. Schließlich beshließen die Freunde, in Zoeys Wohnung zu essen, da Zoey sie eingeladen hatte, bei ihr zu feiern, da ihr Mann, Der Captain, Thanksgiving bei seiner Tochter verbringt. Barney nimmt ein anderes Taxi zu Zoey, als er dann jedoch realisiert, dass er nun der Blitz werden könnte, ist es schon zu spät. Als er in Zoeys Wohnung ankommt stellt er fest, dass die anderen unterwegs auf der Thanksgiving Day Parade waren. Zoey ist zwar nicht erfreut, Ted zu sehen, lädt die Freunde aber trotzdem herein. Marshall bekommt ein Bild von "Schwängeltyp", der ihm nun ebenfalls ein Bild von seinem Penis geschickt hat. Ted fühlt sich nicht wohl in Zoeys Nähe, jedoch meint Lily, dass Feinde Freunde werden können und Ted lässt sich zu einem Versuch hinreißen. Als Ted jedoch aus Versehen Cranberrysoße auf Zoeys Oberteil verteilt, fangen die Beiden an zu streiten und Zoey wirft die Freunde aus der Wohnung. Unterwegs sieht Ted, dass Lily ein Geschenk thumb|400pxaus Zoeys Wohnung geklaut hat, die sie jemandem namens Hannah schenken wollte. Ted folgert, dass Hannah Zoeys Stieftochter ist, die jedoch keine Zeit mit Zoey verbringen will. Er glaubt auch, dass Zoey deprimiert ist, da sie Feiertage immer allein verbringen muss, wenn ihr Mann bei seiner Tochter ist. Sie fahren zurück zu Zoey und verbringen Thanksgiving schließlich bei ihr. Zukunfts-Ted ''erklärt, dass er und Zoey an diesem Abend Freunde wurden. Am Ende der Episode steigen Barney und Steve in einen Aufzug ein, jedoch fällt Steve dann ein, dass er seine Jack vergessen hat und geht zurück. Dann steigt jedoch eine Frau in den Aufzug zu Barney, wobei sie ihr Kleid in der Tür einklemmt. Steve hört nur noch den Schrei der Frau und wie Barney sagt "Danke Gott". Schließlich muss er einsehen, dass er nun wieder der Blitz ist. Gaststars *Jennifer Morrison als Zoey Van Smoot *Jorge Garcia als Steve "Der Blitz" Henry Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Als die Freunde ein Gruppenfoto machen, hält Barney seine Hände an seiner Krawatte und Marshall hat die Augen geschlossen, wie bereits in der Folge Bitte lächeln! zu sehen war. *Ted demonstriert seine detektivischen Fähigkeiten. *Barney nennt einen unrealistischen Geldbetrag. *Zoey kaufte eines von Lilys Gemälden über das Internet. Diese Internetseite wurde in der Folge Alles muss raus erstellt. *In einem Rückblick sieht man Ted und Marshall dabei, wie sie "ein Sandwich essen". ''Zukunfts-Ted ''Euphemismus für Marihuana rauchen tauchte zum ersten Mal in der Folge Irre heiß auf. *Der erste "Blitz", Matt Blitz, hat denselben Namen wie ein Mitarbeiter der GNB aus der Folge Der Sporttaucher . Es ist jedoch unklar, ob es sich dabei um dieselbe Person handelt. *Lily klaut etwas von Zoey, da sie wütend auf sie ist. Dieses Verhalten tauchte auch schon in der Folge Auf Safari auf. * Wie auch bei den letzten Thanksgiving-Episoden war jemand dabei, der eigentlich nicht zur Gruppe gehört. (In diesem Fall sogar zwei) Anspielungen *Jorge Garcia macht mehrere Anspielungen auf die Serie ''Lost. Er nennt die Telefonnummer "481-516-2342" und beschreibt seinen "Blitzfluch" als "Insel, auf der er eine Ewigkeit gehaust hatte und er jetzt froh ist, wieder auf dem Festland zu sein". In der Serie hatte seine Figur geglaubt, verflucht zu sein, nachdem er in der Lotterie mit dieser Nummer gewonnen hatte. * Marshall und Ted reden darüber, Die Pink Floyd CD "Dark Side of the Moon" zusammen mit dem Film Der Zauberer von Oz gesehen zu haben, eine Anspielung auf "The Dark Side of the Rainbow". Außerdem sahen sie sich Apocalypse Now ''zusammen mit ''Weird Al Yankovich's Greatest Hits. *Die Freunde waren auf der Thanksgiving Day Parade. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film'' Ferris macht blau''. *Ted vergleicht Zoey mit der bösen Stiefmutter aus dem klassischen Märchen Aschenputtel. *Lily erwähnt Tom & Jerry, sowie Road Runner und Wile E. Coyote. *Lily und Ted erwähnen Reese Witherspoon, Renee Zellweger und Kate Hudson und will außerdem ihr Geld zurück für Ich, Du und der Andere. *Robin ist wie Paul Stanley von Kiss geschminkt. *Barney und Marshall singen eine veränderte Version von "My Bonnie is over the Ocean". *Steve hatte viele alte Videospiele wie Tomb Raider, Grand Theft Auto und Madden 2K1 gespielt. *Steve sagt, Led Zeppelin ''hatten sich auf der Bar Mitzwah seines Cousins wieder vereint. *Der "TrutTruthahnhahn" ist eine Anspielung auf die kulinarische Kreation "Turducken". Fehler *Barney sagte, er müsse noch schnell das Gas abdrehen, jedoch war sowohl seine Kochplatte als auch der gesamte Herd nur aus Pappe. In Staffel 2, Episode 5 ''(Das ideale Paar) ist in seiner Küche jedoch ein gewöhnlicher Herd zu sehen. Lilly hatte für Barney gekocht und so stand sogar noch eine Pfanne auf der Herdplatte. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Kategorie:Thanksgivingepisoden